Printers for printing information such as text, indentifying color bars and bar codes on containers such as slides and cassettes used to process histological specimens (e.g., tissue biopsies) are generally known and commercially available. Color printers of these types, as well as slides and cassettes that can be used with the printers, are disclosed, for example, in PCT International Application Publication Nos. WO 2012/036865, WO 2012/036866, WO 2012/036867 and WO 2012/036874, all of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
There remains a continuing need for improved printers for histological sample containers. In particular, there is a need for printers and methods that are efficient to operate, and that enable information to be accurately printed on the containers.